


狂热未了（水仙）5

by plaingeometryvolume



Category: Wu Qingfeng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaingeometryvolume/pseuds/plaingeometryvolume
Summary: 本篇无肉水仙预警架空预警Sm预警Ooc预警文笔渣预警私设避雷：夏峰私设魔都人t大本剑桥硕博/角色有约炮行为





	狂热未了（水仙）5

ooc ooc ooc 重说三！  
青峰很喜欢逛吧，虽然他自己不喝酒。在迷幻的灯影下，所有人放纵着自己的欲望，酒精，音乐，肉体……看着这些，他承认，是那种优越感作祟，可事实不正如此吗，用华丽装饰空虚，用快乐包裹悲哀。  
必须悲哀快乐带来的更悲哀。  
这一天其实过得很灰暗，在屋子里，两个人互相看到，都仿佛陌生人一般，甚至，都试图避开对方的视线。  
“凯开，今晚XXX街的XXXX酒吧见，老子要完成我的酒吧巡回大业”青峰大清早就给刘家凯发了这条短信。  
青峰坐在吧台旁边透过酒杯看着那些被扭曲的灯影，扭曲的假象比现实更美，那就是把假象当现实的理由吗？  
“怎么不顺心啊”刘家凯总算来了，坐在青峰旁边。  
“没有”  
青峰一向是这样的脾气，傲娇，他说没有那一定是有什么了，“怎么，和谁表白被拒啦？”  
表白被拒？是啊，本来确实是打算去表达一下对他作品的敬意与喜爱的，没想到却撞上上了这样的事。不知为何，有种还未恋爱就失恋的悲苦涌上心头。见青峰不回答只是自顾自的像灌酒一样的喝着苏打水，家凯决定岔开一下话题。  
“诶，你知道吗？上次你叫我去查的那个‘格林尼’，我在查找是发现这竟然不只是那个作家的笔名，而而且还是……”  
“有屁快放！”靠，这家伙怎么哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“你知道5/m吧，有一个在柏林的圈子里很有名的殿堂级的s，代号Greeny，中文名也叫格林尼呢”  
“这种不是在圈内才能知道的内部信息吗，你不会……好噁哦”借汽水消愁的青峰试着把另一个格林尼抛之脑后。  
“我是清白的，我是因为之前有个课题是研究这种心理现象嘛，当然就潜伏进了这个圈子”家凯搬出自己的心理学专业，来自证清白，“再说，你难道不会想去探秘一下吗？”  
“你不会还去深度了解了吧？”  
“也没有太多好了解的，这个圈子里保密工作做得很严密，我所知的也只是这个Greeny好像是黄种人，精通多国语言。入行时间不长，但收费极高，一个小时要500欧，找他服务的，非富即贵，但是就是纯粹的6/d/5/m，听说他好像……不行”  
“不是，你怎么知道这个？”  
“听说，听说好吧，我这里还有他唯一一张在互联网上的照片”刘家凯把手机递了过来  
“嗝~”喝了太多汽水，青峰生生给惊出了一个嗝。照片里只是一个模糊的背影，但是，眼熟灰色的大衣和在夜色中闪着光的宝蓝色头发，这，不可能是巧合！  
青峰又咽了一口苏打水，想掩饰一下自己的惊愕，“这个人看起来不是很高，不过只有这一张照片也是很神秘了”  
家凯拿回了手机，说：“好的s倒不需要有多么的壮硕，那种气场，就可以让人跪下。”  
“心理系的高材生，很了解嘛”青峰意味不明的看了刘家凯一眼。  
家凯的手机屏幕亮了亮，他赶忙拿起手机拨弄了一下，“不陪你聊了，我要去买盐酥鸡了”  
“靠，柏林哪有盐酥鸡啊！”  
“单就你帮我埋一下，拜拜”刘家凯极速的收拾起他的东西从酒吧里消失，消失前不忘给青峰一个油腻的wink。  
“滚吧，艹”  
嗯，好像自己对吴峰的职业好像产生了一点点误解……看到那张照片的时候惊愕之余竟然心里松了一口气。如果是这样，倒好接受多了。青峰对这些乱七八糟的东西倒是很感兴趣，所以早有了解5/m虽然是一种上不了台面的亚文化，实际上有着极大的市场，尤其是对于精英而言，背负着繁重的压力与责任使他们可能需要比普通性/爱更为剧烈特殊的活动来释放压力与发泄本能。这个社会坏人不多，病人却泛滥成常态。青峰打算在嘈杂之中在静一静，最纸醉金迷灯红酒绿的地方倒是能让人迅速冷静。  
在城市的另一与一贯昼伏夜出的吴峰正伏案写作，可是前一天晚上的事情，总是扰的自己心神不宁。吴峰并不是一个特别禁欲的人，性与爱的历史记载并不是空白一片。曾经有过的几段恋爱，那些女孩子都很好，他也很用心，可是不知为何每次还未彼此身体取悦就已兴致缺缺进入了倦怠期。他也尝试过跳过漫长的前戏，舍弃掉爱情只是追求最基础的性，订了最高级的酒店，暧昧的灯光，挑逗的言语甚至是身体的触碰之下，可自己只有完全生理上的反应却全无兴奋与快感可言，敷衍的一番云雨后，心中唯觉得空荡，甚至有时还未yin起来就进入了贤者时间。看着身边的朋友们一个个成家生子，有时在帮他们照看孩子时，吴峰怀疑自己这一辈子都不能拥有所谓爱情何况幸福。  
【爱追求到最后只剩零碎，我们也只好跟幸福擦肩】  
有人跟他说也许是他的阈值太高，需要在性之外加上点其他的东西才能满足。老大不小了却还没有体会过成年人的快感，吴峰决定破罐破摔，三十岁那年，他接触到了那个灰色的圈子。一直控制欲极强的他毫无犹豫的打算以s的角色进入这个游戏。为了伪装成一个老练的s，他做了很多的功课，甚至在家中还拿抱枕做过绳缚练习，有时候他还会自己嘲笑自己过度的谨慎，仿佛一个应考的学生。第一次的5/m，作为试水，他找了一家提供道具和场地的平台，以Greeny为名，约了一个经验也不丰富的m开一场无性局。那天的t/j很顺利，结束后m，一个乖巧的女孩子，还真以为他自己是个老鸟。吴峰当然体验到了快感，那是一种比文章完稿是的满足还要全盘在握的感觉，就像卡夫卡所言“射/精般的快感”，没有性，单纯的5/m也能让他产生快乐。如果说5/m是一门学科，那么吴峰就是那种上课睡觉考试仍能满分的的天才学神，而且是真心热爱学习的那种。他开始收集千奇百怪的道具，每一条鞭/子、每一具手/铐、每一根麻/绳……他把它们码的整整齐齐，置于三楼那个锁着的房间内，每当进入房间，总是会有一种男人看到鞋，女人看到包的满足感。渐渐地，一个身材瘦小但是气质冷冽气场强大，善于洞察人心精准点操，而且各项业务专业且道具量多且佳的s在字母圈里被人熟知，也渐渐有了许多追慕者。捆/绑、鞭/打、滴/蜡、语言羞辱、露/出、性/玩/具、角色扮演以及各类play他都得心应手，然而唯一一个死穴就是性，无论男生还是女生，当ta的身体赤/裸坦诚的以一种吴峰独有的美学放置在席梦思上他却全身上下仍平静的不起波澜。该死，江湖上也有了Greeny身体不♂好的传闻，不过吴峰也不介意，说不定自己确实不需要这些东西吧。其实到了入圈的第二年，吴峰能从5/m中获得的快感已经渐渐消退了，渐渐的从一个消费者变成了纯粹的服务者，但也不纯为金钱，看着这些形形色色奇形怪状的人，其中许多还算得上是各行各业的精英，去窥探他们交给自己的这一夜的肉体与精神，是一种事半功倍的社会考察。不过，昨晚的那个小孩子的行径倒是勾起了自己淡漠很久的，惩罚人的欲望呢……  
这个小孩真当自己是世界警察了，不过他好像对自己有些误解呢。算了，不过是萍水相逢罢了，一个月后便是人走楼空，而未来又会有新的一个又一个租户搬进来。他听见大门开了，他听见卫生间沐浴的的声音，他听见上楼梯的声音，他听见关灯的声音，他听见小男生轻轻悄悄的鼾声……窗帘缝隙泄出一道晨曦，太阳升起了，自己也好去入睡了，吴峰搁下了手中的笔。  
#吴峰第二职业参考神夏艾琳·艾德勒，可是为什么我的描述就那么羞耻啊摔！！！  
#家凯学的心理好像和本文的有点不一样，算了随便啦  
#后面有什么想看的play吗？  
#有点陷入瓶颈呜呜呜


End file.
